hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ne Me'e Laua Na Paio (episode)
Ne Me'e Laua na Paio (Heroes and Villains) is the 19th episode of Season 1 in the remake of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The team comb a convention to find the killer who threw a sci-fi fan out of a window with the team soon learning that the murder was a case of mistaken identity while Steve meets a CIA agent who offers to help him solve the murder of his parents. Plot Alex Baker, a man attending a science fiction convention falls to his death from a high hotel floor. Hawaii Five-0 investigate and learn that Baker was originally drunk and that he accidentally went to the wrong room with the room owner throwing him to his death. It's soon learnt that the death is connected to the disappearance of a young woman, Lindsey Roberts who disappeared in late 2008 with her body later being found in a forest park. Hawaii Five-0 soon discover that Lindsey had been having an affair with her boss, Richard Davis. They suspect Richard of being the killer, only to learn that Richard's wife, Anna Davis is the one responsible. In addition to killing Lindsey, Anna also hired a thug, Paolo Bell to get a memory card containing footage of Lindsey and Richard having sex. When Paole saw Alex Baker, he mistakenly believed Baker was the real thief and threw Baker out of the window, resulting in Baker falling to his death. Anna is later arrested. As this goes on, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett meets Agent Jenna Kaye, an CIA analyst who claims she can help him with the investigation into the death of Steve's parents. A while later, in a restaurant, Steve meets Wo Fat who warns Steve not to dig into the past of both Steve's own mother and father. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Did you ah.. Did you stop for malasadas this morning? Danny Williams: No. Steve McGarrett: (looking at the paperbag in Danny's hand) What is it, evidence from a case or something? Danny Williams: No. Steve McGarrett: You know, just stop. Stop. What's in the bag? Just, what's in the bag? Danny Williams: It's my lunch, genius. Steve McGarrett: Your lunch? Okay, what'd you bring? Danny Williams: You've gotta know every last minute detail of my life? What's it to you what my lunch is? Steve McGarrett: Because you don't want to tell me. What, you think its so fantastic I'm gonna steal it? You fly in some deep-fried sandwich from New Jersey I'm not allowed to know about? I'm... Danny Williams: It's a salad. Okay? Salad. That's it. Nothing else in here. Just a salad. Grace has been taking a nutrition class and she's concerned about my cholesterol so I promised her that I would eat better. Okay? Happy? Steve McGarrett: (slightly chagrin) Oh.. That's actually incredibly sweet. Danny Williams: I appreciate that. Steve McGarrett: That's my father's voice recordings. How'd you get that. Jenna Kaye: How'd you lose it? Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)